There have been proposed various folding strollers for carrying a baby outdoors for walking or shopping, capable of being folded to facilitate storing and carrying thereof.
In a conventional stroller, a plane including a front leg holding a wheel or a caster on its lower end and a rear leg holding a wheel or a caster on its lower end is vertical to the ground as viewed in a front elevational view. Consequently, the stroller has low rigidity to withstand a transverse force and hence the stroller is unable to move stably. A folding stroller capable of being folded in three so as to reduce its width, in particular, has low rigidity because the folding stroller has many pivotal joints. If rigidity of a body of the folding stroller is increased, weight of the folding stroller increases unavoidably, the folding stroller requires many folding operations, and the stroller becomes inconvenient to use.